La Pequeña
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Fic alterno con los personajes de la serie de Candy Candy. Una niña que no conoce los imposibles, que busca el amor de los demàs y la felicidad de los suyos, defenderà lo que ama con todo su pequeño ser. Espero sea de su agrado.
1. Chapter 1

_**FIC**_

 _ **La Pequeña**_

 _ **Por Mayra Exitosa**_

 _ **Introducción y**_

 ** _Capitulo_** _ **I**_

 _ **Fic alterno con los personajes de Candy Candy,**_

Las cosas no salían bien ante sus pequeños pasos, por más que deseaba hacer feliz a su madre, algo notaba que la entristecía, la falta de su papá, no solo ella lo echaba de menos, su mama, se sentaba horas y horas pensándolo, y sabía que pensaba en él, porque después de que por fin reaccionaba de estar sumergida en sus pensamientos, la pequeña Candy la escuchaba decir,

\- Solo tu mi hermosa niña, eres quien más me lo recuerda, eres lo que mejor hicimos los dos y… él no lo sabe.

El llanto de su madre, hacía que Candy saliera de aquel salón donde su madre fungía como enfermera, pues el orfelinato, pertenecía a ella, ahí no solo cuidaban a niños sin padres, también estaba la opción de cuidar a niños con padres que trabajaban y eso era en parte muy triste, porque algunos niños observaban como venían por ellos y otros no. Candy tenía en su corazoncito la meta o ideal de que todos los niños del orfelinato guardería, fueran adoptados, así que ella mostraba buena disposición, muchos adres habían querido adoptarla, solo que ella si tenía a su mamá, y cuando se daban cuenta, tomaban la decisión hermosa de escoger a otra pequeña, si no parecida a la pequeña Candy, al menos si con una hermosa sonrisa.

Candy usaba el uniforme de los pequeños que no tenían padre, así al conocerla atraía a parejas que deseaban hijos y al final se daban cuenta que ella no estaba en adopción, contaba con una hermosa mami quien fungía como administradora y enfermera del lugar.

Candy contaba con cinco añitos cuando ya era muy independiente, jugaba con animales y se sentía la dueña de todos los que encontraba o rescataba, a tal grado que su madre al verla con los cuidados y el amor que ella los atendía, lloraba enternecida y no podía negarle a la pequeña el don que sentía había heredado, un corazón noble, colmado de grandeza y cierta valentía que la joven madre valoraba, pues alimentaba que ella fuera autosuficiente.

\- Candy, ya es hora de comer.

\- Si mami, me iré a lavar las manos. Toto, deja de morder ese alambre, no es bueno para tu colita que salgas aun, deja que puedas curarte y te daré un paseo agradable.

En el mismo orfelinato la madre de la pequeña había construido su casa. Ella también había sido una niña del orfelinato, hasta que cuando ya mayor, su padre la encontró y por fin tuvo un apellido, solo que ella ya estaba muy enamorada del padre de la pequeña Candy… aquí la historia de cómo esta pequeña, todo lo que se proponía lo lograba, incluso las metas mas grandes, podían no ser imposibles ante su gigantesco poder de optimismo.

\- Si Toto, yo traeré a mi papá a casa.

Una tarde, la pequeña jugaba cerca del lago, un jovencito alto y mayor estaba sentado en una barca, esta comenzó a hundirse con un agujero donde brotaba un chisguete de agua. Candy observaba a la distancia, brincando de un lado a otro.

\- ¡Salta! ¡Salta!

Gritaba la pequeña para que el jovencito nadara, a lo que el niño al escucharla le hizo caso y al saltar la barca se volteaba con él cubriéndolo, la pequeña se lanzaba al lago y fue nadando hasta él, ambos nadaban a la orilla, agotado la reprendía

\- Pude haber tomado tiempo y remar hasta la orilla, mi camisa se ha arruinado.

\- Bueno eso significa que estas bien.

\- Cornwall, Archivald Cornwall.

\- Candy, mi nombre es Candy.

\- ¿Solo Candy?

\- Si, solo Candy. Mencionaba la pequeña con una sonrisa tramposa como siempre lo hacía, así si el niño tenía padres, y la quisieran adoptar, se llevarían a otro de los niños del orfelinato de su mamá.

La madre de la pequeña, escribía de nuevo una carta, tenía que encontrarlo, ya había escrito muchas, y todas rechazadas, pero lo buscaría siempre, no perdía las esperanzas, de dar con él de una manera u otra.

La madre de Candy, había vivido un gran amor con el padre de la pequeña, ambos eran uno para el otro, la familia del padre se opuso a ese noviazgo y él, continuo con ella a pesar de lo que dijeran, la amaba y adoraba como a nadie. A pesar de ser de familia de muchos recursos, tuvieron un revés en las finanzas y casi pierden todo lo que tenían, pero gracias al padre de la pequeña, la fortuna se salvaba, solo que cuando el regresó a buscar a su movía, le habían dicho que ahora tenía apellido y ya no era para él. Aun con todo y eso, fue a buscarla, investigaba hasta encontrarla. Pensando lo peor o no, el no podía creer que su amada lo haya cambiado por otro en solo unos meses de ausencia.

El padre de Candy, ignoraba que su novia había quedado embarazada. La madre de Candy había sido encontrada por su padre y este al saber que estaba enamorada, feliz busco darle su apellido para casarla con su novio, pero pasaron muchas cosas…

La madre de la pequeña sufría un atentado de un auto, coincidentemente de la familia del padre de su hija, intentaron atropellarla, el abuelo materno la salvaba y al pensar que iba a perder a su hija, inmediato registraba a la pequeña bebita que había nacido con vida. A Dios gracias, la madre sobrevivía, con el paso de los años, tanto el abuelo como la madre de la pequeña, buscaban al padre. Pero no dieron con él, la misma familia se oponía y buscaba siempre negar el acceso a la información o el lugar donde podían encontrarlo, no era tal cosa, era que el padre de Candy también la buscaba y ambos así no se encontraban.

\- Hija, la niña necesita un hogar y necesitas descanso.

\- Papá, el orfelinato será cerrado, las encargadas fueron promovidas y…. desean cerrarlo, los niños serán enviados lejos de aquí, si yo pude encontrarme contigo, cuántos niños perderán la pista de sus padres si los buscan.

\- Bien hija, comprare ese lugar y tu lo cuidaras, pero prométeme que ya no te acercaras a esa familia, no pudimos comprobar el accidente, ese hombre trato de matarte.

Cuando la pequeña cumplía tres años, el abuelo sufría un infarto, aun con toda su fortuna heredada a su hija, ella continuaba viviendo en el orfelinato con la sencillez con la que siempre había salido adelante.

En Europa, donde las pistas habían llevado al padre de Candy, continuaba viajando y buscando el paradero de su bella mujer, pues el hombre que se había casado, y el apellido que le habían dado, resultaba de un hombre mayor, imposible de que su novia se haya casado con él, así continuaban las investigaciones, sin volver a Lakewood, donde él había perdido a su novia, porque supuestamente otro se la había llevado a otro continente.

\- señor, las investigaciones dicen que nunca salió de América, ella continua allá.

\- Volveremos a casa, seguiré buscándola, jamás me rendiré, no confió en nadie.

Para cuando esta respuesta se daba habían pasado ya más de cinco años, los mismos que celebraba ahora la pequeña en el orfelinato con aquellos niños menos afortunados, los cuales festejaban el cumpleaños de la pequeña y ella aun no llegaba. Cuando su mami la vio soltaba a reír,

Su niña llegaba mojada, con sus rizos apachurrados y su vestido pegado a su cuerpo

\- Candy, mi amor ¡¿Qué te pasó?

Ella sonreía sacaba la lengua traviesa y recordaba que si ella se veía mal, el niño que había conocido, se veía peor, sus cabellos lisos y pegados a su rostro, rus zapatos elegantes y mojados y no olvidaría jamás su camisa de seda, estaba con ramas y lodo por haber saltado.

\- ¡Oh mami! Fue el mejor día de mi vida, vi a una serpiente parada en el lago, estuvo genial, tenía su piel pegadita y suavecita.

\- ¡Candy! ¡Por Dios! Pudo haberte hecho daño.

\- No mami, es negra y son de las del agua, las que se comen a las víboras malas, no paso nada. La pequeña apretaba su boca riendo, por la mentira que había dicho, no era una serpiente, era un nuevo amigo, pero estaba delgadito y remojado como las viborillas de agua que salían del algo.

\- Vamos a darte un baño, todos estamos esperándote, ya tengo listo la torta rosita que te prometí.

\- ¿Habrá también torta para mis mascotas?

\- Por supuesto mi amor, si hice otra mejor para ellos, les encantará, festejaran tus cinco años

\- Gracias mami, te quiero mucho. Aun mojada se abrazaba a su hermosa madre, quien no le importaba y la elevaba en sus brazos, su pequeña hija acomodaba sus piernas en su cintura y aun ensuciando su vestido de flores, la llevaba dentro para ponerla hermosa y que fuera a festejar con todos sus amiguitos. Si su padre la conociera, se enamoraría de su hijita bella.

En Chicago, en el aeropuerto, un hombre alto, rubio, de ojos azules, con cabello largo y una mirada lejana. Bajaba de un avión, topándose de frente con sus pequeños sobrinos, quienes lo esperaban ansiosos. Pues tenía dos años que su hermana había fallecido en Escocia y se había quedado con su sobrino como tutor, lo había enviado a Lakewood, junto a su Tía Elroy, su prima Sara y sus otros sobrinos que ya estaban ahí para quitar la tristeza del pequeño que había quedado sin sus padres. El pequeño rubio corría hasta llegar a él

\- ¡Tío! ¡Tío!

\- ¡Anthony!

Tras él, otros dos pequeños se unían a él y continuaban su camino Archie y Stear, quienes sus padres se encontraban viajando y se habían quedado bajo el cuidado de la Tía abuela Elroy

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Gracias por continuar leyendo, la paciencia es una virtud, solo espero que me ayuden a continuar escribiendo**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**FIC**_

 _ **La Pequeña**_

 _ **Por Mayra Exitosa**_

 _ **Capítulo II**_

 ** _Fic alterno con los personajes de Candy Candy,_**

Al llegar a la mansión notaba muchas caras largas, el esposo de Sara estaba ahí, de nuevo le había ido mal, no podían decirle que se había jugado el dinero y la casa, que ya no tenían donde vivir, ahora estaba en la mansión y de eso llevaban dos años.

\- Gracias por venir a darme la bienvenida, primo.

\- Bienvenido William, Tía Elroy nos invito a vivir aquí.

\- Esta es mi casa, ella no puede invitarlos a una propiedad que no es suya. En ese momento enfurecida la dama mayor, gritaba molesta

\- ¡William!

\- ¡Tía! Por este maldito casi perdemos toda la fortuna, y todavía me gritas después de que perdí años recuperando todo. Sara hacía señas a la servidumbre al ver molesto para que se llevaran a los niños a lo que Albert incomodo, y haciendo cara de pocos amigos, agregaba - A mis sobrinos no me los quites. - Vamos niños, ustedes son más honestos que todos en esta casa. - George, hazte cargo de los Legan, los quiero fuera de mi casa hoy.

\- ¡Si señor!

Sara se angustiaba mirando a su Tía, a lo que esta bajaba la cabeza, Daniel aventaba la copa que traía en la mano y salía molesto subiendo el auto a toda velocidad.

Albert le pedía disculpa a los niños ante sus gritos y su enfado a lo que Anthony comentaba,

\- El tío Daniel perdió su casa en apuestas. La Tía Sara exigió venir aquí, se iban a ir a casa de los padres de Tío Daniel pero no quiere pasar privaciones. Stear levantaba los lentes y agregaba,

\- La Tía Sara le pego a mi hermano y a Anthony, porque no dejaron jugar a Niel. Nos dijo soberbios y… a mi no me alcanzó. Archie que había permanecido callado con su rostro triste comentaba,

\- Niel me odia, le hizo un agujero a la lancha y… una niña me ayudo a salir del lago.

La cara de Albert era de espanto, sus niños estaban sufriendo, que pasaba si los padres de Archie y Stear se enteraban de todos esos abusos, ya bastante les había soportado por años, después de que fueron los culpables de casi perder la fortuna en una inversión fantasma, dejando hasta los Cornwall en una situación comprometedora.

\- No volveré a dejarlos, siento mucho haberme tardado tanto, estaba buscando a mi… mi novia. Anthony feliz preguntaba,

\- ¿Tienes novia? ¿Es bonita? ¿Es buena? Será como una mami para mí.

\- Me habían dicho que… se había casado y no fue así, ella no me dejo, apareció su papá y… vino por ella, pero ella no se fue con alguien más, está aquí en Chicago, la encontrare, no dejaré de buscarla. Stear con una sonrisa efusiva confirmaba,

\- ¡te ayudaremos!

En la casa Elroy se ponía de acuerdo con Sara, tenía que hacer algo, que se volviera a ir, hacerlo sentir incomodo, estaban buscando como des hacerse de él, para que no soltara los negocios, que no se diera cuenta de todo lo que habían hecho esos años.

\- Sara, llama al médico, al Dr. Crawford, dile que es necesario que me de lo que le pedí hace años.

\- Si. Ahora vuelvo.

Elroy bajaba la mirada, tenía que tomar tiempo, no podía dejar a Sara y sus hijos sin un buen estatus, era su sobrina directa, ella se iba y pronto pedirían que también se fuera con los Legan por ser familia directa a ella, sobre todo si se enteraba de los gastos que tuvieron que hacer para solventar la situación y los pagos para que los abogados no los embargaran por totalidad, eso aunado a la fortuna de cuando Daniel se había embriagado y atropellado a esa mujerzuela, se tuvo que dar mucho dinero para esconder todo el expediente de la información, la joven que habían atropellado había perdido la vida.

En la carretera, Daniel estaba asustado, si William no se iba y averiguaba toda la verdad el sería hombre muerto, había atropellado a su novia y mientras le habían hecho creer que se había casado y se había marchado a Europa, todo por haber tomado unas copas, la mala suerte estaba siempre de su lado, hizo grandes negocios y desde que había sabido que murió esa joven ya nada era igual, distraído y asustado, aceleraba sin ver ya por donde manejaba, solo continuaba el camino para alejarse de todo. Un venado cruzaba por la carretera, Daniel intentaba evadirlo pero no pudo, reaccionaba demasiado tarde, el venado golpeaba el auto, dejándolo muy herido de las costillas a un costado, con el golpe se perdió el control de auto y así caía por una pendiente sin poder frenar.

En el orfelinato,

Todos los niños cantaban a coro para festejar a Candy, la pequeña que no solo era una de ellos, sino que era la que se comprometía a conseguir papis para todos. Terminaban contándole, que era una buena compañera, y siempre lo sería.

\- Sopla las velitas después de pedir un deseo Candy.

\- Si Mami, este año, mi papá vendrá con nosotras. Todos aplaudían al saber el deseo, pero la mami de Candy, enternecida, no decía nada, escuchaba como todos los pequeños le ayudaban diciendo que ellos también tendrían a su papá.

La fiesta fue hermosa, platos y platos servidos en el suelo para todos las mascotas del lugar en una sección aparte, donde ella les agradecía estar a su lado, que pronto todos conocerían a su Papá, que su deseo de cumpleaños era que el vendría y estaba segura de que se cumpliría.

La tarde de fiesta continuaba y la noche llegaba, estaba tan contenta la pequeña que de la euforia de saber que su Papá ya venía en camino, no podía dormir, salía por un costado de la casa y platicaba con algunas de sus mascotas, de todo lo que había recibido y que lo compartía con sus compañeros, pero que lo que más le gustaba era que tenía la oportunidad de pedir el deseo más bello.

\- Mañana saldremos a pasear temprano, prepárense. Confirmaba para regresar y encontrarse con su mami mirándola con sus ojos verdes penetrantes, con su bata anudada y con las manos en la cintura,

\- Candy, es muy noche, está haciendo frío y saliste descalza.

\- Lo siento mami, es que me llamaban para cerrarles bien, ellos también tienen frío.

\- ¡Candy!

\- Está bien, mentí, la verdad estaba platicando con ellos.

La mami de la pequeña, le tomaba la mano y al sentirla fría la subía a sus brazos y la llevaba con ella a la cama. Juntas dormían esa noche. Como otras en las que la mami de la pequeña, siempre la abrazaba mientras dormía porque se destapaba y se salía de su camita.

En el patio Candy contaba con más muchas mascotas, una variedad particular, y de cuidados, un perro que parecía lobo, llamado Solo vino. Otro perrito muy pequeño llamado Toto, herido de su colita. Un par de conejitos machos ambos, Ron y Pinto. Cuatro gatitas, Lola, Reina, Duquesa y Mona. Un ciervo pequeño recién llegado con una herida en su pata. Bambú. Una ardilla con la colita pelona, muy asustada, Punk. Tres hámsteres de varias razas, que se habían perdido de algún hogar o los habían dejado por ahí. Pedacito, Trocito y Cachito. La pequeña tortuga llamada Molly. Un periquito sin una alita, Halcón. Este fue porque cuando Candy encontró al Halcón pensaba que era un polluelo de esa especie, pero estaba tan sucio y lleno de lodo, que cuando su mami lo limpio se dieron cuenta que era un periquito, pero Candy dio que no podía decirle que no lo era, porque se sentiría indefenso y diciéndole Halcón siempre sería muy fuerte.

Por la mañana, Candy levaba a pasear a Bambú, en compañía de sus dos perritos uno muy grande y otro muy chiquito, caminado encontraron a un ciervo herido, apenas lo vio, se quito el mandil y cubrió los ojitos de Bambú. Candy lloraba, el ciervo estaba muy herido y la sangre a su alrededor ya estaba seca, aun con vida delirando, la pequeña pensaba que ese gran animal, era el papá de Bambú, y eso la había llorar y abrazar al pequeño. Con mucho cuidado, le cerraba los ojos al ciervo herido, notando que daba su último suspiro. El perro grande estaba inquieto, así la pequeña se alejaba de inmediato, al ver como Solo vino, el avisaba que se fueran, pues varios autos se acercaban al lugar. Posiblemente venían por el ciervo que había fallecido.

\- Si, Solo vino, vámonos de aquí, Bambú no debe verlo, se pondrá muy triste.

Los autos de la policía no llegaban por el ciervo, sino por un auto en la pendiente que estaba más abajo y que la pequeña no alcanzó a ver.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Gracias por continuar leyendo, por comentar y por todo su sincero apoyo, deseando sea una más de sus favoritas.**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**FIC**_

 _ **La Pequeña**_

 _ **Por Mayra Exitosa**_

 ** _Capítulo III_**

 ** _Fic alterno con los personajes de Candy Candy,_**

Caminando por el bosque, escuchaba una pelea bastante fuerte, una parejita de niño tenían amarrado y al parecer sin lentes a un pelinegro, a quien amenazaban con quebrárselos si no hacia lo que le pedían, Candy observaba a la distancia y notaba que la niña y el niño regañaban al pequeño amarrado al árbol.

\- Oye bien, Stear, no volverás a pedir que nos vayamos o si no, desapareceremos tus cosas una a una.

\- Dame mis lentes, Niel.

\- Hasta que jures que le dirás al Tío William que…. Nos quedemos aquí.

\- No, ustedes intentaron ahogar a mi hermano, le hundiste la lancha, Niel. Elisa sonriendo intervenía

\- Así que ya le dijeron también eso a mi tío, el chillón de tu hermano y tú, no se aguantan nada. Candy al recordar que había un niño en una lancha y se había hundido, de inmediato supo que ahora le estaban atacando al hermano, de inmediato amarraba al ciervito Bambú y a Toto, soltaba a Solo Vino y caminaba hasta llegar a ellos.

Solo vino empezó a gruñir al ver la mirada de ambos hermanitos asustarse con èl, Candy sonriendo comentaba,

\- Dame los lentes o… le diré que los muerda en sus colitas. Como si ya les mordiera Elisa aventaba los lentes y colocaba sus manos en su trasero, Niel corría despavorido y Solo vino, al ver que iba a correr, lo seguía jugando.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!

Candy desataba al chico y le daba sus lentes, con una sonrisa se los colocaba y le decía

\- Conocí a tu hermano ayer, soy su amiga, Candy.

\- ¿El lobo les morderá sus colitas?

\- No. - Solo vino, ven, vamos por Bambú.

\- Soy Stear, el hermano de Archie, gracias por ayudarme, ya me encargare de que esos no vuelvan a molestarme.

\- Cuando quieras camina más allá ahí estamos mis amigos y yo, te ayudaremos.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Si, aquí es propiedad privada, no quiero que lastimen a mis amigos, todos los animales que vienen aquí, son mal tratados

\- Nosotros no maltratamos animales, este lugar es de mi Tío, y el ama a los animales que viven aquí.

\- Pues llevo mucho tiempo rescatando animales de su propiedad, cayeron tres en una trampa, por allá. Indicaba con su dedito, dejando a Stear asombrado, ambos se sentaban conversando para luego después conocer a Bambú, Toto y a Halcón, contándole la historia de este, lo tenía muy animado, ya se le olvidaba el trato tan feo que le habían hecho pasar sus primos, los Legan.

Se despedían, con la promesa de volver a buscarla, a lo que solo vino, le pegaba el hocico en la mano, mostrándole su aprecio, y él, se sentía genial, porque un perro gigante parecido a un lobo, lo aceptara como su amigo.

En la mansión Andrew, Niel y Elisa lloraban, Stear al entrar pensaba que estaban actuando, pero su madre y la Tía también lo hacían dejando a Stear, preocupado, William entraba y Anthony corría hasta llegar a él, a lo que Archie y Stear se iban a su lado, el oficial comentaba

\- Lo hemos llevado a un hospital, está muy mal, señora, no sabemos si pase la noche, lo acabamos de encontrar, había bebido y mato a un venado.

\- Se atravesó ese animal, mi esposo no mata venados. A lo que Stear susurraba

\- Mata más que venados, todo lo que había en el bosque lo ha atrapado y vendido él. William giraba su rostro molesto, a lo que bajaba de sus brazos a Anthony y comentaba,

\- Iré a verlo, niños vayan con George, el se hará cargo de ustedes, no se separen de él. Elroy molesta levantaba una ceja y argumentaba,

\- Para eso estoy aquí, William, me hago cargo de ellos.

\- No, ya no, ahora me hago cargo yo. Y George se hará cargo de mis sobrinos mientras no esté, - Sara, lo mejor es que te lleve a su lado, a ti y a tus hijos, es bueno que lo vean y lo animen.

Stear conversaba con Anthony y Archie de la niña de los animales, misma que había salvado a Archie en el lago y que ahora lo había salvado a él, detallaba todo lo que había pasado y como Niel y Elisa lo habían atacado, quitándole los lentes. Ellos conversaban de la niña que los había salvado pero no se daban cuenta que George, los escuchaba con interés.

\- Si, es una niña muy chiquita, pero tiene un perro gigante que parece lobo y la obedece en todo, luego un perro chiquito con una bendita en la cola, se llama Toto, ah y bambú, es un venadito chiquito con una pata flaca como el bambú, y ella lo salvo de una trampa y es su mejor amigo, porque se quedo sin su padre como ella, no tiene papás, ni apellido, es muy bonita. Archie agregaba

\- Y muy valiente, se metió al lago aun con víboras que ahí, ella me ayudo a salir, además…. ¡Le gusto!

\- ¿Le gustas? ¡Le gustas!

Ambos, Tony interrogativo y Stear admirado, expresaban su incredulidad, porque la niña bonita quería a Archie, a lo que su hermano agregaba,

\- ¿Cómo sabes que le gustas?

\- Pues porque se lanzo al agua, para salvarme.

\- Enfrento a Niel y a Elisa por mí. Respondía Stear, a lo que comentaba, -me quiere más a mí. Además tengo una cita con ella.

Al decir cita, George sonreía, eso sonaba muy interesante, ya quería charlar con William de los tres galanes que le llevaban la delantera, tan pequeño y ya tenía una cita. Stear comentaba,

\- me dijo que mañana la podía encontrar en una parte del bosque que… solo ella y yo sabemos. Anthony se quedaba con la boca abierta, ahora Stear le había ganado a la niña de los animales a su hermano. Archie molesto se iba a su cama, dejando a los dos para irse a dormir.

En el hospital, Daniel herido, estaba como moribundo y pedía hablar con William,

\- Quiero que me jures que después de lo que te diga, te harás cargo de mis hijos y mi esposa.

\- No te juro nada, no creo en ti, puedes decirme muchas mentiras, ya lo has hecho. Mejor descansa y esperare a que te recuperes.

\- Tengo que decirte algo que paso hace más de cinco años, con… tu novia.

\- Habla.

\- No, antes quiero que me jures que te harás cargo de mis hijos y mi mujer.

\- Esta bien, dime ¿Dónde está mi novia?

\- Estaba embarazada, yo la vi, estaba ebrio y… no pude detenerme, la atropelle sin querer, intentaron salvarla y… murió.

William se quedaba asustado. La maquina que cuidaba de Daniel, sonaba intermitente, no podía haberle mentido, estaba muerto. Entraban los médicos y le daban resucitación, con un aparato lo volvían a estabilizar. Sara entraba gritando y los niños afuera lloraban abrazados. William salía con la cabeza baja, con muchas imágenes en su cabeza, pensando en que ella estaba embarazada, tenía un hijo de él, y la atropelló Daniel.

El chofer se colocaba frente a William, este le hacía señas de que se llevara a los niños y solo dejara a Sara, con el rostro desencajado, sin saber nada solo esperaba sentado a que salieran los doctores.

En el hogar, Candy corría después de dejar dormidos a sus compañeros y sonriéndole a su mamá comentaba,

\- Hice un nuevo amigo, usa lentes y tiene el cabello negro, Solo vino lo quiere.

\- Me alegro mucho, mi cielo. Deberías estar más aquí, mañana lloverá y no podrás salir, los niños te echan de menos, no es bueno que te alejes de la casa.

\- Así los animales no sobreviven, mami, ellos me necesitan, hoy… murió el papá de Bambú, yo le cerré sus ojos.

\- Como sabes que era su padre.

\- Lo sentí, aquí adentro, como si yo pudiera saberlo, así sentiré cuando venga mi papá por nosotras. Su madre la abrazaba, y la metía a bañar, pensativa en que su hija era más lista que ella cuando niña, pues nunca se iba lejos, siempre estaba cerca del hogar, mientras su pequeña, era como su padre, caminaba mucho, con animales a su alrededor, tenía ese don.

Por la mañana William regresaba a darse un baño, su Tía lo esperaba con el café para preguntarle por Daniel.

\- Si, sigue con vida, y vaya que vivirá, le puse los mejores especialistas para que lo atiendan, perdió las piernas, pero su esposa y sus hijos, lo ayudaran y atenderán, compre la mansión de las afueras de Chicago, para que vivan ahí, si deseas puedes irte con ellos, estoy seguro que nada les faltará, Daniel me pidió que los ayudará y… eso haré.

\- Gracias hijo, eres muy bueno, muchas gracias.

\- No me lo agradezcas, Tía, deja que Daniel te cuente lo que hizo hace cinco años, para que me des las gracias de nuevo.

William estaba serio, sin ninguna expresión, Daniel viviría para conservar en su conciencia lo que le hizo, pero antes tenía que saber donde estaba sepultada su pequeña y su hijo.

\- George, necesito pedirte algo, ven, pasemos al estudio.

\- Si señor.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Gracias por continuar leyendo, por comentar y por todo su sincero apoyo, sus comentarios hacen que escriba más :D**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**FIC**_

 ** _La Pequeña_**

 ** _Por Mayra Exitosa_**

 ** _Capítulo IV_**

 ** _Fic alterno con los personajes de Candy Candy,_**

Estaba nublado, Candy se ponía triste, se iba al patio trasero, ahí se sentaba con Solo vino, quien le servía de sillón donde ella se recargaba tranquilamente, suspiraba y recordaba como el venado estaba muerto, y Bambú ya no podía tener a su padre, para crecer, a caso a ella también el pasaría lo mismo, llevaba mucho tiempo sin regresar su padre, era tiempo de hacerse a la idea, lo mejor era no pensar, porque al hacerlo solo lloraba de ver a Bambú tan chiquito y con su patita mala, para que además de eso, también tuviera la mala suerte de que le quitaran a su padre.

\- Vamos Solo vino, hoy Bambú necesita estar tranquilo, dejémoslo aquí, vayamos a caminar un poco, no quiero que mi mami me vea llorar, Toto se apuntaba a la caminata a lo que ella lo detenía, agregando - No Toto, necesito que cuides a Bambú, en un rato regreso, va a llover y mami me dejara en el salón con los demás.

Candy salía caminando escondida, Solo vino la seguía como si supiera que no debían ser vistos, la lluvia no se veía solo el nublado, y eso era refrescante para ambos, llegaban al lago y era felicidad, las aves volando de un lado a otro. Y ella suspiraba para continuar su caminata, a lo lejos vio a un niño, buscando a alguien, ella se quedaba en espera, tal vez estaban jugando a las escondidas, así que detenía a Solo vino para que no asustara a los demás, pero no había nadie, y ella se fue acercando despacio.

\- ¡Hola!

El rubio giraba y sonreía diciendo

\- ¡Te encontré!

\- ¿A mí? No te conozco, ¿cómo es que me buscabas?

\- Mis primos Archie y Stear me hablaron de ti, dijo Stear que tenía una cita contigo, supongo que lo estas esperando.

\- ¿Una cita? Yo no quede de verlo, solo le dije que por aquí caminaba.

\- ¿No lo citaste aquí?

\- No, ayer lo ayude con sus primos, bastante malos, por cierto.

\- Pues les fue muy mal, su padre… tuvo un accidente, y… esta en el hospital, mi Tío esta muy preocupado, y… muy triste.

\- ¿Triste? ¿Quiere mucho al papa de los niños malos?

\- No, creo que es porque el tiene que pagar siempre todo, el es mi… mi tutor.

\- ¿Tutor? ¿Qué es tutor?

\- Es… cuando ya no tienes a tus padres, alguien de la familia se queda contigo.

\- ¿No tienes padres? Pues en el hogar donde vivo hay muchos niños y… no tienen tutu

\- ¿Tutu? Soltaba a reirá Anthony ante la ocurrencia de la niña, en verdad era hermosa, sus ojos parecían a los de su madre, y su sonrisa era bellísima, pero, pensaba en con quien se quedaría ella, con Archie o con Stear. - Tu nombre es…

\- Candy, mi nombre es Candy, no te lo dijeron tus primos los lastimados.

\- ¿Los lastimados?

\- Si, uno se estaba hundiendo en una lancha, el otro lo ataron y le quitaron sus lentes.

\- y… ¿Tu los quieres?

\- ¿Qué si los quiero? ¿Cómo para qué? Yo rescate a Bambú, a Toto y a Halcón, y a todos los demás, ahora viven conmigo, pero… si rescate a tus primos, ¿también debo quedarme con ellos? Anthony soltaba a reírse, ahora tenía razón, ella salvaba a los animales, y sus primos formaron parte del repertorio, pero a él no lo había salvado, lo mejor era demostrarle que él no necesitaba ser salvado y… él podía protegerla

\- es que… mis primos dijeron que tu los apreciabas y… yo… quería conocerte, no que me rescataras.

\- Ah, pues, podemos ser amigos, además… no te he rescatado, tu, viniste a buscarme y… me encontraste.

\- Si. Y me da mucho gusto saber que… no tenas una cita con mis primos.

\- Una cita, es solo para ir al medico, yo… fui al dentista hace tiempo y al pedata, también

-¿Pedata?

\- Si, es un viejo medico que, me cura si me enfermo y me pone agujas en mis… medicina.

\- Oh, no sabía que había señores así, me alegra mucho conocerte, y si, me gustaría ser tu amigo, ¿quieres conocer lugares bonitos del jardín?

\- ¿jardín? No puedo irme muy lejos, debo regresar.

\- Solo quería que conocieras un lugar bonito.

\- Bueno, pero… Solo vino ira conmigo.

\- Por supuesto, vamos Solo vino estas invitado también.

En la mansión, recibía un par de hombres y se daba una charla a puerta cerrada, aprovechando que los Legan se habían ido al hospital, William y George entregaban papeles y hablaban seriamente con ellos. Desde lejos Archie y Stear observaban todo, viendo que su Tío estaba muy triste, como Anthony les había dicho y que lo vigilaran, lo cierto es que Tony no regresaba y ambos ya estaban preocupados porque no sabían a donde se había ido.

\- Tony debe tener un plan para poner feliz a Tío William.

\- Si, Archie, pero lo sabremos cuando regrese.

En el orfelinato, la madre de Candy, la buscaba sin encontrarla, vio que no estaba su compañero y ella debió salir al ver que no había llovido, pero las nubes ya se habían ennegrecido y pronto llovería, debía buscarla, ya iba a ser la hora de merendar.

\- Denles de merendar, iré a buscar a mi hija.

\- No debe tardar, no salgas, puede doler tu pierna, recuerda que la humedad hace que te duelan los huesos, Candy.

\- Lo sé, pero necesito saber donde esta mi hija.

\- Suelta a Toto, veras que la trae de regreso.

\- Tienes razón, Toto y Halcón siempre la encuentran, y con la lluvia Halcón no debe salir, pero Toto la buscará.

En el jardín dos niños disfrutaban de conversaciones y reían, de todo lo que se contaban ambos disfrutaban. Anthony cortaba rosas y las envolvía para dárselas y que le llevara a su hogar.

\- Entonces, hay muchos niños donde vives.

\- Si, es un ofelinato donde viven los niños que no tienen papas.

\- Oh, y… ¿Tú no tienes papas? Candy bajaba su rostro, no le gustaba mentir solo guardaba silencio a lo que Tony la abrazaba y comentaba - No te preocupes, le diré a mi Tío que te adopte y te traiga aquí, conmigo, así siempre estarás a mi lado.

\- Es que, tu… ¿quieres que yo sea tu hermanita?

\- ¿hermanita? No. Pero… quiero que vivas conmigo.

\- Pues yo tengo muchos animales y… en este lugar han sido lastimados y… no quiero estar en un lugar donde lastiman a los animales.

\- No, tu y yo cuidaríamos de que nadie los lastimara, cuando mi Tío William sepa que mi Tío Daniel mataba y vendía a los animales, el lo prohibirá.

\- ¿Tú crees? ¿Tu tío es bueno?

\- Es muy bueno, en cuanto lo conozcas, lo querrás mucho y si te adopta serás su hija, yo soy su sobrino, tú serás mi prima y… cuando seas grande cuidare de ti.

\- No lo creo. Pero… Candy giro su rostro y vio que iba a llover, sintió gotas y se preocupaba, de inmediato se tenía que ir. - ¡mi mamá debe estar preocupada!

\- Pero, no dijiste que no tenías papas.

\- No tengo a mi Papá pero si a mi mamá y… ella debe estar buscándome, me tengo que ir.

\- Espera, debo asegurarme que estés bien, vamos te diré como salir de aquí y llegaras más rápido a tu casa.

La lluvia se apresuraba y ambos pequeños se empapaban, Solo vino cuidaba de Candy y Tony notaba que el perro lobo ese, la quería, el corría a su lado y le tomaba la mano hasta llegar al lago, pero este ya se había llenado y brotaba por un costado, no era bueno cruzar ya, se podía poner en riesgo.

\- Candy, hay una cabaña, allá

\- Si, la he visto.

\- No puedes cruzar, espera a que deje de llover, vamos ahí nos cubriremos.

La tarde se iba dando paso a la noche y un angustiado tío estaba desesperado,

\- ¿A dónde se fue?

\- Dijo que te cuidáramos, que él iba a volver, supongo que iba a hacer algo para hacerte feliz. Decía nerviosos Stear, a lo que Archie miraba como estaba obscuro, Anthony no regresaba, William no pudo más y se iba a buscarlo a los jardines, algo malo le había pasado, usaba un impermeable y salía a buscarlo, dejando a George a cargo de los niños.

Al llegar al jardín vio las tijeras y había cortado rosas, los pétalos caían dejando una serie de huellas húmedas a su paso, este las seguía, había un animal y otro niño con su sobrino. El agua borraba las huellas, pero el lago ya estaba saliendo de su lugar, angustiado giraba de un lado a otro, pensando en la cabaña se fue hacia aquel lugar, y volvía a ver las huellas en algunas partes. Al entrar Anthony estaba ahí

\- ¡Anthony!

\- ¡Tío!

\- Hijo ¿porque saliste? Ya es muy noche, me has preocupado demasiado.

\- Ella es mi amiga. Albert giraba y veía a la pequeña abrazada de Tormenta.

\- ¿Tormenta? El Solo vino movía la cola y se iba frente a él, dejando a Candy asombrada a lo que ella preguntaba

\- Solo vino ¿Te llamas Tormenta?

Albert vio a la pequeña, su mirada, su naricita y toda ella lo dejaba pasmado.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Gracias por continuar leyendo, sus comentarios hacen que escriba más :D**_

 _ **Que Dios les colme con abundancia y amor, en todo su alrededor**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**FIC**_

 ** _La Pequeña_**

 ** _Por Mayra Exitosa_**

 ** _Capítulo V_**

 ** _Fic alterno con los personajes de Candy Candy,_**

Albert la observaba con detalle, sus labios sueltos ante el parecido de esa niña con Candy, la pequeña estaba cubierta con una cobija, porque se había mojado y Anthony no deseaba que se enfermara, eso le explicaba a su Tío, pero el solo la miraba una y otra vez, la vocecita de su sobrino sonaba de fondo ante la idea de pensar en esa niña y su parecido a la que fuera el amor de su vida,

\- Ella está preocupada, su mamá debe estarla esperando

\- ¿Su mamá? ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña?

\- Candy, me llamo Candy, mi mamá nos está esperando. La pequeña bajaba su rostro y lloraba, Albert angustiado lloraba con ella, pensando en el maldito destino que esa niña se llamará igual que su novia.

\- ¿Por qué lloras? Te llevare con tu madre.

\- ¡Es que es mío! Candy se cubría con sus pequeñas manos su rostro y abriendo en llanto lloraba más fuerte y gritaba - ¡Solo Vino es mío! no sabía que se llamaba Tormenta. Ambos rubios se quedaban asustados, llorando con solidaridad, estaba sí por el perro lobo ese. Albert de inmediato la abrazaba con cariño y llorando con ella en sus brazos le decía,

\- Si, solo vino es tuyo, no te lo quitare, el estaba muy chico cuando lo deje aquí, tengo más de cinco años de no venir a verlo.

\- Tengo mucho tiempo con él, mi mamá dijo que si me podía quedar con él y con Toto y con Halcón, con Bambú, Ron y Pinto y mi Lola, mi Reina, la duquesa, mona y Punk también son mías ¡todos son míos! ¡yo los salve…! también salve a los primos de Anthony pero esos si son suyos, yo no me los voy a quedar, no me quite a solo vino, yo lo quiero. Albert lloraba abrazándola fuerte, sentía como temblaba el pequeño cuerpo de la niña, pero lo que más sentía era como estaba llorando porque pensaba que le quitaría a Tormenta.

\- No te quitare nada, pequeña, yo… no puedo quitarte lo que es tuyo, tranquila preciosa, el se irá contigo, no llores linda.

\- Anthony dijo que usted es bueno, pero aquí lastimaron a todos mis amigos, y… Solo vino tenía un disparo, mi mamá lo salvo.

\- ¿Tu mamá?

\- Si, ella es muy buena y me dejo tener a mis amigos conmigo.

\- ¿Como se llama tu mamá?

\- Como yo, Candy. Albert suspiraba, no podía ser posible, pero ¿y si…?

La pequeña de pronto estornudaba, sus ojitos mostraban cansancio y un fuerte resfriado, Solo vino se acercaba a ella y de inmediato la pequeña sin temor alguno se abrazaba al gran animal soltándose de Albert. Anthony también estornudaba, eso sacaba de sus pensamientos al rubio, a lo que de inmediato buscaba como llevárselos de ahí.

\- Debemos irnos, y… buscar a tu madre, Candy. Pensativo recordaba que su novia había muerto embarazada, apenas ayer se lo habían comentado, hoy… esa posibilidad lo dejaba en el limbo. La pequeña autosuficiente y con un suspiro de fortaleza fingida comentaba,

\- Solo Vino, me puede llevar, ella debe estar buscándome, y… si sale de la casa se puede poner mal, porque esta lastimada de su pierna y…

\- ¿Su pierna? Preguntaba asustado, al escuchar que la madre de la niña, llamada Candy tenía una pierna lastimada,

\- Si, mi mami esta lastimada de una pierna, ya le hicieron muchas cosas los doctores y ya no puede porque mi abuelo ya se fue. Incrédulo preguntaba como aturdido, y a la vez interesado,

\- ¿Tu abuelo?

\- Si, se fue al cielo. Un estornudo más fue suficiente, Albert se ponía de pie, con la sabana que medio la sujetaba continuaba cubriéndola, la colocaba bajo su impermeable y en un costado abrazaba a Anthony, Solo vino alias Tormenta lo seguía aun con la lluvia arreciando afuera.

En el orfelinato, Candy veía como regresaba Toto, y medio arrodillada, en su pierna lastimada estirada, notaba calambres por la humedad, aguantando el dolor para no gritar por la desesperación de no poder buscar a su hijita, pensando que debía haber quedado con el lago desbordado, tenía que esperar para salir a buscarla, su impotencia no la dejaba y llamaba para pedir ayuda, no podía pensar en su bebita con esa lluvia se podía enfermar.

\- Si Tom, necesito que me ayudes, por favor ven

\- Si Candy, iré para allá. No salgas, la encontraré y la llevaré contigo.

\- Gracias Tom, Solo vino, esta con ella.

\- Debe estar cubriéndose, no te preocupes, ese lobo es muy ladino y la cuida muy bien.

\- Espero que sí, Tom.

En el hospital, Elroy sentada con sus niños, uno en cada lado esperaba a que volviera el auto por ellos, pero este no regresaba, la lluvia había cubierto los caminos. Daniel continuaba muy mal y Sara no podía despegarse de ahí.

\- Las líneas telefónicas no sirven, lo seguro es que se inundó el camino, Sara.

\- En la habitación hay un sillón, vamos para que te recuestes y los niños los acomodare contigo.

\- Gracias hija. Elroy molesta con la lluvia no podía regresar, los niños ya dormitaban y tenían que quedarse ahí.

En la mansión, Albert llegaba alzando la voz, todos salían elevando a Anthony y al quitarse el impermeable, había una niña también en los brazos, a lo que George preguntaba,

\- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Quién es ella?

\- Eso es lo que vamos a averiguar, saca las camionetas, necesito ir al orfelinato, y… ve por el medico, los niños se resfriaron.

George movía sus brazos y los choferes, sacaban los vehículos que no se usaban normalmente, en su habitación, ordenaba poner a la niña, ella fue bañada, sus cabellos rizados y rubios eran secados por la joven que la cambiaba. Albert observaba minucioso y la señora que lo hacía comentaba

\- Señor, si desea preparamos otra habitación.

\- No, ella se queda aquí, conmigo. Iré por su madre, debe saber que su hija está bien.

\- Como ordené, señor.

En otro lado, Solo vino también era secado y cepillado, pero este en cuanto pudo escapaba y se colaba por las escaleras, buscando a su pequeña, aullaba, haciendo que todos corrieran. Candy al escucharlo se sentaba como resorte y saltaba de la cama aun resfriada, corría por los pasillos, Albert iba tras ella, al ver como Tormenta se sentaba de frente al verla, ella extendía sus bracitos y el lobo esperaba para que lo abrazara,

\- Ven conmigo, no tengas miedo, acá estaba, ven ya estas seco y… hasta te peinaron, a mi también.

Albert miraba como la chiquitilla se montaba con agilidad sobre el lobo, como si fuera un caballo, guiándolo a la habitación. Él con media sonrisa le abría de nuevo la puerta, como si estuviera entrando a un castillo con su bello corcel, después la traviesa subía a su cama, se cubría de nuevo. Tormenta, se quedaba sentado, con el hocico puesto frente a las pequeñas manos de su dueña. Albert al ver que los ojos de Tormenta lo reconocían, ponía su cara de apenado y él le respondía,

\- Así que también te aliaste con ella, muy interesante Tormenta, mira te deje solo y encontraste una nueva amiga. Un puchero triste en respuesta recibía Albert, del lobo que no quería dejar a la pequeña. Albert salía calmando a los sirvientes, - Todo está bien, tranquilos, aquí se quedarán los dos.

\- Pero señor…

\- Es una orden. ¿La camioneta esta lista?

\- Si señor, pero están cerrados los caminos.

\- Por eso saque las camionetas, ¿George fue por un medico?

\- Si señor, el joven Anthony tiene fiebre.

\- Iré a verlo. Con largas zancadas se iba hasta donde su sobrino, el se sentaba con los ojos llorosos miraba a su tío, preguntándole por la niña, a lo que Albert lo tranquilizaba y le comentaba que estaba en su cama, que podía ir a verla si lo deseaba, que no se preocupara, que no tardaba en venir el doctor a verlo. Uno de los sirvientes comentaba con Albert,

\- Señor si desea puedo ir en la camioneta donde usted ordene,

\- No, debo ir yo, deja espero al doctor.

En el hogar de Candy, ella esperaba se sobaba la pierna. Tom llegaba anunciando que todo estaba cerrado, pero que iría a buscarla donde pudiera pasar.

\- Tom, ella va al lago y se va por el camino del bosque, puede estar…en la cabaña de Lakewood.

\- ¿La de los cazadores?

\- No, la de la mansión de los Andrew, ahí ha rescatado a varios de sus amigos.

\- No sé donde es, Candy.

\- Me iré contigo, si esta mojada, puede resfriarse.

\- Candy, tú no puedes salir, esa pierna no ha quedado bien.

\- Me cubriré con una manta, solo llévame. Tom la elevaba en sus brazos y la subía a la camioneta, después la cubría con una frazada suave y ella se cubría ambas piernas para darse calor. Halcón se iba con ella en su hombro y Toto subía de un salto.

\- Candy, llevaras a todos a buscarla.

\- Ellos siempre la encuentran, Tom.

\- No confías en mí, te pareces a mi mujer, prefiere cuidar ella a los niños a dejármelos, dice que soy muy tosco.

\- Mi hija te adora, Tom.

\- Si, ella es mi hija honoraria.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Y de nuevo un capìtulo màs de este fic, total que se avance, que esta muy emocionado el capìtulo**_

 _ **:D**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**FIC**_

 ** _La Pequeña_**

 ** _Por Mayra Exitosa_**

 ** _Capítulo VI_**

 ** _Fic alterno con los personajes de Candy Candy,_**

El doctor llegaba, la pequeña se preocupaba, pues no conocía al joven doctor que la atendía, solo al viejo doctor pedata, pero ese estaba hasta bonito y ella se apenaba, se acomodaba el camisón y se cubría, Albert que notaba que parecía comportarse como una damita ante el médico, hacia media sonrisa, pues la pequeña no le quitaba la vista al joven, este bromista para saber porque se había quedado tan callada se sentaba a su lado en la cama y le preguntaba,

\- ¿Es bueno el doctor, verdad? Candy sin quitar la mirada del doctor se ponía de lado de él y susurraba

\- Muy bueno. El pedata no esta tan bonito. Albert apretaba una sonrisa, ahora lo comprendía, el doctor le era agradable a la pequeña, se salía de la habitación para reír por la ocurrencia de la niña, pero afuera de la puerta, caminaba cubierto con su cobija Anthony y preguntaba,

\- ¿Cómo esta? ¿Qué dijo el doctor? ¿Tiene fiebre? ¿Se pondrá bien?

Albert soltaba las quijadas, su sobrino estaba preocupado por ella, este al escuchar la palabra fiebre lo tomaba y respondía,

\- Anthony no debiste levantarte, hijo. La niña esta con el doctor, y… dice que es bonito

\- ¿Qué el doctor es bonito? Como si le molestara, entraba a la habitación soltándose de su tío y este lo seguía de inmediato. Anthony al entrar, veía que el doctor estaba acariciando el rostro de la pequeña y ella le sonreía a lo que de inmediato este intervenía,

\- ¿Tiene fiebre o no? El doctor con tranquilidad le contestaba

\- Es un resfriado, tiene los mismos síntomas que tu, solo que al parecer, ella es más resistente o está acostumbrada, porque la fiebre no le ha dado tan fuerte como a ti. Candy al escuchar que estaba más enfermo él, se levantaba olvidándose de que la camiseta que le habían puesto se quedaba en la cintura y mostraba su calzoncito de encajes, saltando hasta llegar a Anthony, diciendo

\- Ven, cúbrete, aquí te cuido, mi mamá es enfermera y yo sé que debes estar mal, cuando tienen fiebre los niños. Anthony se dejaba tomar de la mano y se subía a la cama, ahí ella lo cubría y lo cuidaba, - Veras que cuando venga mi mamá ella te dará su cariño y te dirá que no soltara tu mano hasta que te cures.

Albert se quedaba en pausa recordando a su bella novia, ella también era enfermera y… ¡Candy!

 _"- Albert mi amor, no te levantes, aquí estaré a tu lado hasta que te sientas mejor, no soltaré tu mano y veré que mi cariño sea suficiente para curarte_ "

Anthony por su parte, le bajaba la camisa y miraba con cierto recelo al médico, haciéndole una seña de que no la viera, porque tenía su camiseta levantada y él le acomodaba la camisa y la cubría también acomodándose a su lado. Este interrumpía los pensamientos de su Tío Albert,

\- ¿Tío puedo estar aquí un rato acompañando a Candy?

Este respondía por inercia y salía de la habitación, tenía que saber quién era la mamá de esa niña, no estar ilusionándose con su novia fallecida y las casualidades de la vida,

En el hospital, Elroy y Sara conversaban, los niños estaban dormidos recargados en sus regazos, a lo que Sara se aseguraba que no despertaran y agregaba,

\- Daniel le dijo a William lo de su novia. Elroy bajaba el rostro y agregaba,

\- No te preocupes, las cartas de esa mujer las queme, no hay evidencia de que lo estuvo buscando antes del accidente y si dijo que la atropello pues se murió por un accidente, no porque nos estorbara, debes mantenerte tranquila, Sara.

\- Tía, debí hacerlo yo y no Daniel, el no podía con eso, esa mujerzuela en la familia nos mandara al infierno a todos, bastante fue saber que la llevaron a una fosa común, así no darán con ella, si desea encontrar el cuerpo, pues nosotros no nos dimos cuenta de nada,

\- Supiste como le conto las cosas, tu marido…

\- Si, solo le pidió que se hiciera cargo de nosotras y… que había atropellado a su novia accidentalmente,

\- ¿No le dijo nada del embarazo?

\- No, estaba muy mal, me dijo que… el sentía que se moría y solo quería dejarnos protegidas.

\- Bien. Pues tengo entendido que… nos compró una mansión enorme en las afueras de Chicago, está cumpliendo con su palabra, Daniel hizo bien.

En el trayecto un tronco estaba atravesado, eso los obligaba a detenerse, de pronto al otro lado las luces de una camioneta se alumbraban de frente. Tom de inmediato comentaba,

\- Buenas noches, nos dirigimos a la cabaña de la mansión Andrew, mi sobrina puede estar ahí. Albert reconociendo con la luz a su amigo, preguntaba,

\- ¿Tom? Este incrédulo, respondía

\- ¿Me conoce? ¿Quién es, usted?

\- La niña que buscas es… Candy

\- Si, traigo a su madre en la camioneta, está muy preocupada, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre, amigo? Albert salía del costado de la camioneta a la luz. Candy asombrada detenía su respiración y lo observaba desde su asiento. Él se fue hasta cruzar el tronco que impedía el paso y la vio con un par de animales en su regazo.

\- ¿Candy?

\- ¡Albert!

Este se iba a la puerta de la camioneta, se doblaba hasta tomarla en sus brazos, ambos lloraban abrazados. Tom supo de inmediato quién era, desde que lo vio cruzar el tronco caído, bajaba su cabeza sin comentar nada, con lágrimas en su rostro, viendo como por fin había regresado el ausente, más esperado.

\- La niña está en mi casa, la encontré en la cabaña.

\- Es nuestra hija, mi amor, es mi pequeña, mi padre le puso Candy también.

\- ¡Tu padre! Ella asintió y el agregaba - ¿Te llevo conmigo, mi vida?

\- Llévame con mi hijita, necesito saber que está bien.

\- El doctor ya está con ellos.

\- ¿Ellos? Preguntaba sin soltarse de su abrazo,

\- Mi sobrino, el hijo de mi hermana Rosemary, se encuentra con… mi hija. Pasaban unos minutos, para ellos solo era observarse, tal vez ambos habían cambiado, pero sus miradas seguían igual, asegurándose que solo así se veían entre ellos, después de unos arrumacos, lagrimas y caricias, Albert la elevaba con cuidado en sus brazos, cubriéndole las piernas con la frazada, el perrito saltaba, pero el ave se aferraba, aun con el ala peloncita, al hombro de Candy. - Tom, no podremos quitar el tronco, me llevare a Candy conmigo, mi hija está en casa, yo me encargo de ellas.

\- Si, Albert, claro que sí. Con la manga de su camisa se limpiaba el rostro. Subía de nuevo a la camioneta echándola de reversa. Albert cruzaba con cuidado el árbol, abría la puerta y acomodaba a Candy, viendo que el perrito subía de inmediato y el ave le gritaba

\- ¡Abajo Toto! ¡Abajo! El perrito obediente se iba a los pies de ella. Albert le besaba sus manos, le acariciaba sus cabellos y la miraba con detalle. Ella angustiada agregaba,

\- Llévame con mi hija, no quiero que este sola con tu familia. Albert se preocupaba, si Daniel la había atropellado, era de suponer que temía por la seguridad de su hijita.

\- Mi vida, ella está bien, esta en mi habitación. George esta con ella, no está mi Tía, ni la familia Legan.

\- Que alivio, gracias, ¿ella te dijo algo?

\- Si, que se llama Candy igual que su madre.

\- Supiste que era tu hija, tiene el color de tus ojos.

\- La vi igual a ti, es hermosa.

\- ¿Cómo esta? ¿Se resfrió?

\- Si, vine a buscarte, no te preocupes, llegaremos pronto. El se fue de su lado corriendo para regresar frente al volante y volver a tomar su mano, ella nerviosa y dudosa comentaba,

\- Albert, te busque… te escribí… no te encontraba por ningún lado.

\- Ya hablaremos de eso, mi amor, no te preocupes, también te he estado buscando, créeme no había perdido la esperanza, hasta ayer.

\- ¿Hasta ayer? ¿Por qué?

\- Ya te contaré, lo mejor será irnos, está volviendo a llover. Todo el trayecto, manejaba con una mano en el volante y la otra la llevaba tomando ambas manos de ella, el camino, fue el más despacio, no sabía que tan lastimada se encontraba de su pierna, por fin llegaban, no dejaba que nadie se le acercara, corría a abrirle y la tomaba en sus brazos. - ¿Usas silla de ruedas, mi vida?

\- No. Solo que la lluvia hace que me duela una de mis piernas.

\- Te llevare, no te preocupes, Tormenta esta con ella.

\- Ella le puso, Solo Vino y… ya no quise decirle su nombre, no lo iba a poder pronunciar.

\- Dice que tiene muchos amigos como él.

\- Muchos amigos, pero ninguno como él, Candy giro a ver a Toto y dio órdenes, - ¿Toto? ¿Halcón? Vayan a buscar a Candy. Ambos animalitos saltaban para ir a buscarla, a lo que Halcón extendía sus alas, se subía sobre Toto, quien olfateaba y obedecía al ave

\- ¡Arriba Toto! ¡Arriba!

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Parece que la musa ya volviò y la pequeña salio beneficiada, tres capitulos seguidos y deseando continuar con las demàs,**_

 _ **:D**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**FIC**_

 ** _La Pequeña_**

 ** _Por Mayra Exitosa_**

 ** _Capítulo VII_**

 ** _Fic alterno con los personajes de Candy Candy,_**

En la habitación de los hermanos Cornwall, George salía comentando a los sirvientes,

\- Que descansen, ya les comenté que su primo se encuentra bien, quieren verlo, pero el joven pidió discreción, no quiere que sepan que la niña se encuentra con él.

\- ¿No mencionamos a la niña del lobo, señor?

\- No. La niña es una invitada especial del joven Anthony. Y creo que su Tío también está de acuerdo, porque la dejo en la habitación de él.

\- Como usted ordene, señor.

Abajo en la primer planta, el personal se quedaba observando, a lo que ella era llevada en sus brazos, cubierta de sus piernas por la frazada, Albert acomodaba su rostro sobre la cabeza de su amada. George que se encontraba en lo alto de las escaleras, observaba como traía a su novia, asustado al reconocerla, pensando que por fin estaba en casa, con una suave sonrisa asentía, a lo que emocionado bajaba su rostro. Buscando que nadie lo notara, extraía un pañuelo de su saco. Albert al pasar preguntaba,

\- ¿El doctor sigue en la habitación?

\- No señor, ya lo llevamos a su casa, nos dejo instrucciones, y… su sobrino, se quedo en su habitación.

\- ¿Anthony?

\- Si, dice que va a cuidar, a su pequeña amiga. Candy sonreía, Albert continuaba el camino con ella en sus brazos, escuchando la titilante vocecita del perico llamado halcón

\- ¡A la Derecha Toto! ¡Derecha! Toto y Halcón continuaban con un paso más lento, Albert iba directo, dejando atrás a las mascotas, abría la puerta y en la ante salita de la habitación ambos escuchaban una conversación.

\- No debes destaparte, decía Anthony mirando como ella se acomodaba. Albert y Candy se sonreían tras el biombo que separaba la vista de la cama, la pequeña respondí soñolienta

\- Es que… quiero ir con mi mamá. Candy miraba a Albert, porque la niña la mencionaba. Anthony con cierta felicidad a pesar de sentirse mal, la atendía como nunca había atendido a una niña, respondiéndole con cariño,

\- Ya iremos con ella, le diré que de hoy en adelante cuidaré de ti. Acomódate la camisa, se te ven las piernas, una niña no debe enseñar sus ropas. Albert sonreía por como Anthony aceptaba a su hija. La pequeña asustada respondía,

\- No quiero que me cuides, ya tengo a Solo vino. Y él no me dice nada, como tú. La madre de la pequeña sonreía por como la independiente chiquilla le había contestado y como Albert alzaba sus cejas por la respuesta de su hija, a lo que el niño agregaba comprensivo,

\- Pues porque no puede, además, vine a verte para que no te sintieras solita, cuando mi Tío regrese, le diré que estarás conmigo en la habitación, esta es su cama, aquí no debes dormir, no es correcto. Candy en brazos de Albert cruzaba los brazos, como diciendo que esperas, a Albert. Pero la vocecita de la niña lo mantenía curioso y escuchaba,

\- El dijo que Solo vino y yo nos quedaremos aquí, además, en mi casa están mis amigos y… La niña bajo su rostro y Anthony le preguntaba,

\- ¿Qué sucede, Candy? Albert iba a dar un paso y se detuvo al escuchar que la pequeña iba a llorar, su madre se preocupaba y se ponía atenta a lo que respondía

\- Bambú no sabe que su papá murió, y… mi mamá tampoco sabe si mi papá está vivo, así que… tal vez, Bambú y yo somos iguales… no tengo tutu como tú. Albert al escuchar la palabra tutu, apretó los labios, Candy con ternura lo observaba, lo habían esperado por varios años. Anthony corregía de inmediato,

\- No es tutu, es tutor. Le diré a mi Tío que te adopte a ti y a tu mami que venga a quedarse con nosotros.

\- No podemos, somos una familia de muchos niños, además aquí no sobreviven mis amigos, mi mamá me tiene prohibido acercarme y… tu tuviste la culpa de que me quedara más tiempo, mi mami…

Albert salía del biombo con Candy en sus brazos, y la pequeña saltaba en la cama,

\- ¡Mami!

\- ¡Candy!

La pequeña volvía a la vida, al ver como el tío de su amigo, acomodaba a su madre, dejándola a ella en medio de la cama.

\- Déjame verte, te dije que no salieras.

\- Lo siento, mami. Mira el es Anthony, su tutu te trajo,

\- Hola Anthony. Muchas gracias por cuidar de mi hija.

\- Ella me recuerda mucho a mi mamá, tiene sus ojos como ella. Albert continuaba observando con sus ojos llorosos, emocionado conservando el silencio. La pequeña muy lista, conociendo la lesión de la pierna de su madre, la acomodaba y la tocaba en varias partes con cuidado, preguntaba

\- ¿Cómo está tu pierna? Quieres que la abrace para que se ponga tibia.

\- No, mi amor. Quiero saber si te duele algo, ¿Qué sientes? La niña al ver que su madre la tocaba, le respondía suave

\- Tenía miedo que te lastimaras, mami. Candy suspiraba, abrazaba a su pequeña por un costado y agregaba,

\- Ya estoy aquí, ven mi pequeña.

Albert tenía sueltos los labios, su hija se parecía a Rosemary, no a él, sus ojos eran como los de ella y los de Anthony. La joven madre observaba sonriente como Anthony le tomaba la manita a la pequeña, a lo que Candy comentaba,

\- Eres muy parecido a tu tío. Anthony respondía sonriente mirando a Albert, quien no quitaba la vista de la niña.

\- Si, ya me lo han dicho muchas veces, su hija se parece mucho a usted. Es muy bonita.

La joven madre giraba a ver al hombre que solo deseaba que ese cuadro familiar no se disolviera, a lo que ella, al notar como estaba observando a su hija, aclaraba,

\- Candy, mi amor, recuerdas que te dije que te parecías mucho a tu papá. La pequeña bajaba el rostro y asentía triste, respondiendo,

\- Si, que era muy valiente, ¿Ya no lo es? Levantaba la pequeña su rostro lloroso a ver a su madre

\- El sigue siendo muy valiente, Candy. Y… ya encontraste a tu Papá. Comentaba Candy emocionado al ver como su pequeña deseaba llorar y no lo hacía para responderle,

\- No, no lo he encontrado, mami. La pequeña bajaba el rostro a lo que su madre, le levantaba de la barbilla con delicadeza, respondiéndole,

\- Si, si lo encontraste mi amor. El es tu Papi. La niña miraba ahora a Albert, quien intentaba hacerle una sonrisa, su madre al ver que ninguno respondía, alentaba alzando de la cintura a su hija, para ponerla de pie. A lo que Albert, se sentaba en la cama del lado de Anthony y tomando a la pequeña la abrazaba con cuidado sentándola en su antebrazo. Le decía,

\- Hola, mi amor. Cuando te vi en la cabaña, pensé en tu madre, eres tan bonita como ella. Anthony estaba con la boca suelta, Candy al verlo le tomaba las manos atrayéndolo hacia ella, para abrazarlo. Albert continuaba abrazando a su pequeña, soltando lágrimas guardadas y sonriendo suavemente, para después besar la cabecita de su hija, quien asombrada y muy lentamente se retiraba para ver el rostro de nuevo del tutu de Anthony.

\- ¿Eres mi Papá? No nos parecemos, te pareces al él. Candy al escuchar a su hija comentaba,

\- Mi cielito, tu Papi trajo a solo vino desde Alaska, es el dueño de la cabaña donde rescatabas a tus amiguitos, tu papá también los cuidaba, cuando vea a tus amigos, veras como entre los dos cuidaran de ellos.

Albert observaba como su hija no podía creer lo que le decían, y con su pequeñas manitas acariciaba suavemente su rostro, haciendo que cerrar los ojos y cayeran sus lagrimas emocionado, a lo que su pequeña, lo abrazaba fuerte del cuello aferrándose a él.

Candy giraba a ver a Anthony quien tenía cerrados su ojitos, agotado se estaba quedando dormido, como si todo fuera un sueño para él, ella lo tocaba y notaba la tibieza de su temperatura, lo acomodaba y buscaba alcanzar la mesita para tomar una toalla fresca y ponérsela para bajar su temperatura.

Albert por su parte se ponía de pie, como si bailara con su hija, la mecía con cariño al ver como la niña no se soltaba de él, sintiendo el peso de su cuerpo, notando que se estaba quedando dormida. Cuando la recostaba en sus brazos, se sentaba en un sillón cercano al costado de la cama donde ella lo observaba.

\- Si deseas, me hago cargo de ellos. Ve a descansar.

\- No, no quiero dormir y pensar que solo estoy soñando.

\- No lo estás, amor. No iremos a ningún lado, hasta mañana, para que nos lleves a casa.

\- Esta es la casa de ustedes, Candy.

\- No quiero encontrarme con tu familia.

\- No lo harás. Te prometo que no volverás a ver a nadie que te haya hecho daño.

\- No quiero problemas, si deseas podeos estar en el hogar de Ponny y…

\- ¿hogar de Ponny? ¿Estás viviendo en el orfelinato?

\- Mi padre lo compro para mí, la señorita Ponny se fue hace algunos años, estaba muy enferma, ya no podía cuidar de los niños, así que….

\- Te quedaste aquí. Y yo me fui a buscarte, todos estos años estuviste cerca.

\- Te escribí a diario, busque por todos los medios de encontrarte… pero…

\- ¿pero?

\- Tu Tía Elroy se deshizo de las cartas, una señora que trabajaba aquí, me dijo que quemaba todo lo que te mandaba, que ni siquiera lo abrieron. Luego… cuando el accidente… mi padre me oculto de todos, me hizo pasar por muerta para que no volvieran a hacerme daño y… mi padre temía por nuestra hija, si me daban por muerta… ya no les molestaríamos y…

Albert recostaba con cuidado a la pequeña, cabiéndola mientras escuchaba atento. Le daba un beso en su frente y respondía,

\- Daniel te atropelló embarazada, con intención de matarte.

\- Eso pensaba mi padre.

\- ¿Tu padre?

\- Si, fue al hogar de Ponny, llevaba documentos de mi madre, ella había dicho que me dejo por urgencia en el hogar, iba al hospital para ser atendida y no alcanzó a llegar, pasaron muchos años para encontrarme, pero las fechas, los parecidos, ya sabes… mi padre me registró y… fue más fácil escondernos de tu familia. El también te buscó, Albert. Pero… una noche llegó muy golpeado, al parecer… lo asaltaron, algo así. Lo perdí.

Albert ya había llegado hasta ella, la había sentado en sus piernas y observaba su herida, cuando terminaba de contar la historia, la abrazaba y besaba su frente, viendo como Anthony dormía en un costado y su hija en otro, se acomodaba en el sofá, cubriendo con una colcha afelpada a su amada, quien suspiraba y se quedaba dormida en su hombro, abrazada a él, cansada de la noche tan larga que estaban viviendo, en los ventanales se veía el agua caer a cantaros, el solo pensaba, no podía darse el lujo de dormir, ahora estaba con su familia, quien por casi seis años, no lo habían encontrado, gracias a su hermosa y potentada familia.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Parece que la musa ya volviò y la pequeña salio beneficiada, tres capitulos seguidos y deseando continuar con las demàs,**_

 _ **:D**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**FIC**_

 ** _La Pequeña_**

 ** _Por Mayra Exitosa_**

 ** _Capítulo VIII_**

 ** _Fic alterno con los personajes de Candy Candy,_**

La mañana había mucho movimiento en la casa, el teléfono sonaba constantemente, George daba instrucciones de que les dijeran que esperaran y que irían por ellos, que no se movieran del hospital.

En la habitación de Albert tocaban, para entrar el servicio, así revisaban a los menores que estaban en la cama y veían que la señora estaba cubierta con una cobija en el sillón. Albert ya bañado y cambiado daba órdenes, para atender a sus sobrinos ene le comedor, como atenderían a las mascotas dormidas afuera de la puerta y como sacaban al lobo de la habitación.

\- Bien, dejen que continúen descansando, fue muy agotador anoche, mi sobrino ya supero la fiebre y mi hija está bien.

\- ¿Su hija, señor?

\- Así es, la niña es mi hija y ella es mi mujer, la dueña de esta casa, les pido de favor que empaquen las cosas de los Legan y de mi Tía Elroy, hoy mismo, no quiero absolutamente nada olvidado.

\- Si señor.

Salían y entraba George, tras de él el perico y el perrito entraban y al ver a Solo vino se iban a su costado para acurrucarse y quedarse ahí.

\- Señor, la mansión que compró…

\- Es tuya George. Quiero que tramites esa mansión a tu nombre, por si deseas tener alguna propiedad para tu beneficio.

\- ¿Qué haremos con su Tía? Ha llamado todas la mañana…

\- Ya están empacando sus cosas, mandaremos los equipajes con la familia de Daniel. Buscare un departamento cerca de sus familiares, si lo ves de esa manera, no tienen nada que ver conmigo y después de casi dejar en la ruina a mi familia, Daniel no es tan bien querido por mis socios. Además tengo que pensar en mis sobrinos, sus padres están en Rusia, ellos vendrán en el verano, no quiero que se los encuentren

\- Lo comprendo. Entonces…

\- Entonces, ellos tienen prohibido pisar Lakewood desde ahora.

\- Como usted ordene.

\- George, si veo a mi Tía, o a los Legan, juro que no sé si podré contenerme de poner una denuncia por intento de asesinato a mi mujer y a mi hija.

\- ¡Señor!

\- Te imploro, por el bienestar de mi familia, saca de todos mis asuntos el nombre de mi Tía, no quiero volverla a ver en lo que me queda de vida.

Salía de la salita de la habitación y su hermosa mujer estaba de pie, caminaba de un lado a otro, despacio, notaba como su zapatillas eran confortables y abrigadoras.

\- ¿Te duele la pierna, mi vida?

\- No. Aquí está muy tibio el ambiente, prendiste el calefactor.

\- Si, a media noche la humedad estaba traspasando los ventanales.

\- Gracias, en mi habitación mantengo el calor, así puedo moverme con facilidad.

\- Veremos eso esta semana. Quisiera que… tomáramos nuestra relación de manera más… formal.

\- Supongo que sí, puedes registra a la niña, dale tu apellido, lo que quieras hacer, solo no dejes que salga de tu vista.

\- La familia Legan se irá a Texas esta tarde, darán de alta provisional a Daniel y será trasladado a Wichita Falls, donde están los familiares de Daniel, hay una casa disponible cerca de sus familiares, allá estarán sus cosas próximamente, ya están empacando y… no volverás a saber nada de ellos.

\- Lo siento, Albert yo…

\- No mi amor, ellos tendrán el resto de sus días para sentirlo. Nosotros ya no nos separaremos.

\- ¡Mi amor!

La puerta volvía a sonar y entraban un par de pequeños.

\- Buenos días, Tío buscábamos a Anthony y nos dicen que está aquí, contigo. Candy salía del costado de Albert y con una sonrisa miraba a los pequeños,

\- Buenos días, ¿Y estos jovencitos, quienes son?

\- Mi amor, ellos son Alistar y Archivald, ambos conocen a nuestra hija.

\- Un placer conocerlos. Soy la mami de Candy, supongo que vienen a ver como se encuentra. Archie asombrado preguntaba

\- ¿Ella está aquí?

\- Si, duerme en la cama, junto a su primo Anthony. Stear asombrado preguntaba

\- ¿Con él?

\- Si, ambos tuvieron temperatura anoche y… ¿quieren verlos?

Candy los pasaba a donde estaba ubicada la cama y ambos pequeños ya jugaban y conversaban sentados, porque al parecer les iban a llevar el desayuno.

\- Hola, Anthony.

\- Hola chicos, ¿ya vieron quien se quedo conmigo?

\- No es correcto dormir con las niñas, Tony. Decía molesto Archie, a lo la pequeña respondía,

\- Mi mamá y mi papá estaban aquí, además, Tony es mi familia, ¿Verdad mami?

\- Si, mi cielo. Tu papi se los explicará en el desayuno. Candy se levantaba de la cama. Tony le acomodaba la camiseta, y daba brincos al ver cerca a Albert para saltar a sus brazos, comentaba,

\- El es mi Papá. Albert le besaba el rostro, la abrazaba y la traía en ambos brazos, ajustándola con él. Mientras los pequeños sonreían, Anthony comentaba a Stear.

\- Es mía, yo se las gane. Stear le respondía

\- Si, es casi una hermana para ti, te puedo apostar que nos llevaremos muy bien con ella. Anthony tomaba su batita y se ponía sus pantuflas, caminaba hasta donde Albert no soltaba a Candy, al llegar el periquito gritaba

\- Abajo, Toto abajo. Sorprendiendo a Anthony, quien se asustaba, y veía como el perrito deseaba seguirlo. La pequeña sonriendo agregaba

\- Mami, trajiste a Toto y a halcón.

\- Si, mi amor, ellos te iban a encontrar, por si no daba contigo.

\- Estaba con solo… Tormenta.

Albert sonreía, porque la mencionar el nombre salía el lobo quien se levantaba para ir con ella.

En el hospital comentaban la fuerte lluvia de un día anterior, de los árboles caídos en los caminos, justificando así la tardanza para ir con ellos. El médico recibía instrucciones vía telefónica, para el traslado del paciente a Texas. Y como se haría el cambio ese mismo día, para el medio día, las cosas ya estaban empacadas, sus prendas y sus cosas personales, un camión de mudanza había esperado el pase, al ser removido el árbol y se encargaba del traslado de los detalles para el avión donde se llevarían las cajas.

\- Estamos listos señor.

\- Adelante. Albert y Candy, al mover el árbol también subieron a un vehículo alto, donde los cuatro menores y sus mascotas, subieron para ir al hogar de Ponny. Albert estaba orgulloso de su hija, ver como tenía ordenado el refugio de animales, todos los nombres y sus alimentos, daba órdenes de llevarse el refugio completo hacia su casa, argumentando que el personal que ahora se haría cargo de la guardería y del orfelinato, venía en camino, pues no solo las quince personas que ya trabajaban ahí recibirían aun más mobiliario y detalles para dar cuenta a su dueña, quien ya no viviría en la planta alta.

\- No se preocupen, estaremos en Lakewood, no nos iremos, solo nos cambiamos con el padre de mi hija. El se acercaba y comentaba,

\- Y estarán invitados todos a nuestra boda. ¿Cierto, mi vida?

\- ¡Albert!

\- No podemos seguir así, usted merece tener al padre de su hija, como su marido. Ella lo abrazaba y las mujeres se emocionaban al ver como Albert la consentía, porque al fin la había encontrado. Días después ya todo estaba en su nuevo hogar, la mansión Andrew.

Los niños estaban muy contentos, aunque no sabían acerca de la boda, tendrían un evento y eso los motivaba más, Candy la pequeña hija de Albert, jugaba con ellos, le ayudaban en su refugio de mascotas, ahora que estaba más cerca de la mansión y no tenía que irse muy lejos para atenderlos.

Albert parecía renovado, tener a su hija, era como estar en el paraíso. Diferente fue para quienes durante años, cuidaron de la mansión, así al ver los libros se notaba el despilfarro y los gastos no necesarios, incluyendo otros que nunca habían visto.

En el aeropuerto de Texas, aun pensando en una casa elegante Elroy esperaba al taxi para llevarlos al domicilio, era una colonia conocida para Sara, la familia de su esposo, vivía en casa continuas de quinientos metros cuadrados de terreno, así cercanos a ellos, una casa sin personal domestico los esperaba, esto aparte de que Daniel, ya estaba en el hospital cercano a ese lugar, aun no dado de alta.

\- Hemos llegado, son trescientos dólares.

\- Sara págale al señor.

\- Ya no cuento con efectivo.

\- Permítame un momento. Elroy tomaba su bolso y pagaba con los pocos billetes que le quedaban. Sin hacer ni un solo gesto entraban a su casa, ahí cajas y cajas empacadas con sus cosas, esperaban a que llegaran. Al entrar, los muebles sencillos, la cocina al entrar cuatro habitaciones de dormir, con un total de cinco metros al cuadrado cada una. Hacían que la señora Elroy, se deprimiera comentando

\- ¡Una mansión! Si, en Texas, Wichita falls, colonia común… lo mejor es que no están mis amistades para que me vena, que bajo hemos caído.

El lugar era agradable y familiar, algo que ellos no conocían al estar siempre, gozando de privilegios ajenos.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Gracias por la espera, continuamos escribiendo y próximamente final de este fic**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**FIC**_

 ** _La Pequeña_**

 ** _Por Mayra Exitosa_**

 ** _Capítulo IX_**

 ** _Fic alterno con los personajes de Candy Candy,_**

La pequeña ahora gozaba de una habitación hermosa decorada de princesa, ella tenía un balcón que podía visualizar desde ahí a sus mascotas, un árbol cerca, que le daba sombra y a la vez este tenía un columpio que Albert había puesto para que ella jugara.

Los chicos ya no se discutían su cariño, pues ahora la tenían cerca, los tres jugaban unidos, lo cierto es que Anthony, continuaba reclamando su derecho de estar cerca de ella. Pero eso nadie se lo discutía, porque ella era feliz.

La hermosa madre, ahora había sido visitada por otros especialistas, ahí se enteraba de las doce cirugías que había tenido, desde la de su hija prematura, las heridas del accidente, la pierna que no tuvo perjuicios y la otra que durante un tiempo tuvo clavos y metales dentro de ella, los cuales habían sido retirados.

\- Si doctor, debí seguir con una terapia, pero al morir mi padre, mi hija pequeña, ya no pude visitar de forma continua los hospitales y… aunque soy enfermera, no podía tener los recursos para la terapia de recuperación, solo lo que pude con lo que tenía a mi alcance.

\- Fue muy bueno, usted puede caminar, pero esos dolores se pueden desparecer por completo, un complejo vitamínico, algo que refuerce los huesos y eso será suficiente. Albert preguntaba

\- ¿Habrá algún impedimento para nosotros?

\- Ninguno, ella es completamente sana, el cambio de clima le afecta un poco, la humedad como a muchos les afecta, con las vitaminas tendrá suficiente para que se desaparezcan.

\- Muchas gracias, doctor.

Albert tomaba en sus brazos a su bella novia, feliz por tenerla en su habitación.

\- Me da gusto escuchar que todo estará bien. Comentaba ella tomando con ambas manos el rostro de su amado, para regalarle besos, por sus cuidados.

\- Pues imagina que tengo tantos deseos de tenerte por completo, pero deseaba estar seguro, no quería afectarte.

\- ¡Oh Albert! eso me lo debiste preguntar a mí, te hubiera respondido, tengo mucho tiempo de… estar sin ti, solo es cuestión de amarnos con cuidado y… con protección, si no quieres tener más niños por toda la casa.

\- ¿Te molestaría?

\- A mi no, me encantan, ahora que sé que tus sobrinos se quedarán aquí, me siento mejor, ellos sobre protegen a mi hija, vi como se turnan por estar con ella, no le evaden aun con el gusto que tiene por sus animales salvajes.

\- Eso es un don, ella no les teme y eso es bueno, además… debemos devolverlos a su hábitat.

\- Cielo, están con nosotros porque estaba descuidados, lastimados, si hemos devuelto varios al bosque, pero muchos como halcón, no sobrevivirían.

\- Lo sé. Lo bueno es que ella contaba contigo, pero ahora… me tienen a mí. Y créeme, le daré todo lo que no le he dado estos años.

\- Tu amor. Tu atención, tu cariño, eso es lo que más anhelábamos.

Albert tomo sus labios esta vez, también su cuerpo, despacio y con toda ternura, se entregaba a ella, al saber que estaba bien y que su salud a su lado, mejoraría constantemente, porque ahora ya no trabajaría en nada, solo estaría para cuidar a su hija y si ella lo deseaba a sus sobrinos. Con ayuda del personal, no sería difícil, la tendría consentida y recuperaría todos los años que estuvo escondida de los Legan.

\- Te amo, mi amor.

\- Yo te amo más.

La boda fue un evento sorpresivo para todos, discreta, elegante y con la presencia de los más allegados a la familia, los padres de los jovencitos Cornwall estuvieron presentes, ambos muy contentos de saber que sus hijos podían quedarse cuidados ahí en Lakewood y que posteriormente continuarían con estudios particulares junta Anthony y a Candy, quienes eran primos hermanos y apreciaban mucho a los hijos de esta familia.

Los socios mayores, ahora estaban más tranquilos, los robos y faltantes de efectivos por fin fueron aclarados, con ello también su recuperación, sin ser culpados a los administrativos constantemente, como lo hacía la señora Elroy.

En Texas los Legan fueron aceptados entre sus iguales, sus primos eran más rebeldes y gozaban de ciertas cualidades que podrían ser muy semejantes a las actitudes de Elisa y Niel. Ambos fueron felices, su tío, primo de su padre, consiguió un gran negocio, casando a Elisa con un empresario y gracias a Niel, obtuvo una sociedad mejor con un empresario que tenía una hija muy enamorada.

Elisa y Niel tuvieron familias de gran prestigio, sin embargo jamás volvieron a estar cerca de la familia de su Tía Elroy, quien falleció en una depresión, después de la muerte de Daniel dejando a Sara sola, y viviendo en esa casa por muchos años más, aun con sus hijos sobresaliendo, nunca la tomaron en cuenta, ni la llevaron con ellos.

La vida fue mucho mejor, Albert ya no volvió a salir de América, hasta que su tercer hijo nació. Candy estaba tan feliz, tener dos niños era lo mejor que podía darle a su pequeña, ahora ella los cuidaba y los protegía tanto como Anthony, quien cada día era más bondadoso y confiable, al tener a su pequeña a su lado.

\- Tony, cuida a Bert, Tormenta y yo cuidaremos a Alex.

\- No Candy, no se alejen, mejor iremos juntos, los niños no quieren separarse, ven, en el jardín están sus padres, no quieren que nos alejemos.

\- Si, pero Stear me va a encontrar y Alex siempre me delata cuando nos buscan.

\- Lo sé, por eso iremos al jardín, ahí no nos encontrará.

Si es verdad, Stear siempre encontraba a Candy, sus propios hermanos la delataban y el mismo Anthony tenía que esconderla para que no la hallaran, durante mucho tiempo Anthony la celaba, después cuando los tres se fueron a estudiar, las cosas cambiaron y cuando Candy los alcanzó, ya eran mucho mayores y más autosuficientes.

No creerían si les cuento que fue Archivald quien se caso con la pequeña hija de Albert, pero esa fue otra historia.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **Gracias por la espera, continuamos escribiendo y próximamente final de este fic**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


End file.
